Juvia Lockser
|-|Pre-1st Timeskip= |-|Post-1st Timeskip= Summary Juvia Lockser (ジュビア・ロクサー Jubia Rokusā) is one of the main supporting protagonists of Fairy Tail. Formerly a member of the Phantom Lord Guild, she joined Fairy Tail after Phantom Lord was disbanded. After the battle of Tartarus, Fairy Tail disbanded and Juvia traveled with her beloved Gray Fullbuster to Amefurashi Village and resided there until Gray's disappearance due to him joining Avatar as a spy. Heartbroken, she decided to stay at the village to wait for Gray, until Natsu's group arrived to find a sick Juvia. Cured by Wendy, she joined the battle against Avatar and reunited with Gray. After the event of Avatar, Juvia and other Fairy Tail members restored the guild. By the end of the Fairy Tail series, following the end of the war with the Alvarez Empire, Juvia is finally officially together with Gray. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | Low 7-C | Likely 6-C Name: Juvia Lockser, Juvia of the Great Sea, Juvia of the Deep, Rain Woman Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 17 | 18 after second time-skip Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Heat Manipulation, Limited Weather Manipulation (Rain), Limited Blood Manipulation (non-combat applicable, as this is for blood transfusion), Can breathe underwater Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Damaged Meredy, fought against Gray on equal grounds) | Small Town level (Matched Aquarius and killed Keyes) | Likely Island level (Trained with Gray for half a year. Briefly contended with Historia Keyes. Defeated both him and Historia Zancrow with Meredy's help. Somewhat damaged Gray when Invel forced them to fight each other without holding back. Fatally wounded herself) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Gray, and was able to catch him off-guard with her Water Lock and outpaced him with Sierra) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Gajeel and Natsu, was able to dodge Keyes' attacks) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 10 | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Punched Meredy through a large rock destroying it in the process. Can injure herself with a punch) | Small Town Class | Likely Island Class Durability: Multi-City Block level; her Water Body spell also makes her intangible and ignores physical and direct magical attacks | Small Town level (Took hits from Sherria and Keyes) | Likely Island level (Took hits from Historia Keyes. Took hits from Gray who was forced by Invel to not hold back) Stamina: Extremely Large (Had almost died while fighting Keyes, yet she got up and fought him multiple times). Survived a massive amount of blood loss when she stabbed herself and gave blood to Gray. Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Fairly high, as she was an S-Class in Phantom Lord and considered for the S-Class Exam in Fairy Tail Weaknesses: Obsessed with Gray, her Water Body makes her more vulnerable to Freezing or Steam Attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Water Magic:' Allows Juvia to manipulate, create and even turn herself into water at will. She can also breathe underwater. *'Water Body:' Allows the user to turn their own physical body into a mass of water, rendering any physical attack useless. However, this spell is rendered useless against Magic that directly targets the user's senses. *'Water Bubble:' The user creates bubbles of water with oxygen trapped inside that enable those who put their heads in the bubbles to breathe underwater. *'Water Cane:' The user transforms their hand into a whip composed of water to strike their opponent. *'Water Dome:' The user creates a dome of water around themselves, camouflaging them with the surrounding water, if present. *'Water Jigsaw:' The user transforms part of their body into a swirling mass of water slicers that can slice their opponents like a saw. *'Water Lock:' The user creates a large sphere of water that can be used to both attack, and trap, their target. The water can be frozen, allowing the one trapped inside to escape. *'Water Slicer:' By swiping their arm, the user sends scythe-like blades of water at their intended target, which are powerful enough to cleanly slice through solid rock. It can also be used as a form of defense to intercept an attack. *'Water Nebula:' Two waves of water rush up and blast the opponent into the air with tremendous force. *'Sierra:' The user utilizes this spell in conjunction with Water Body; when enraged, the user rushes toward their target and either surrounds them with hot water and/or scalds them. Aside from its traditional use, the user may also utilize this spell for the purpose of enhanced mobility. *'Water Cyclone:' The user forms a circular torrent of water in front of their hands and uses the cyclone of water to attack their target. *'Wings of Love:' The user lifts their left arm high and swings it downwards, subsequently swinging their extended right arm backwards and stretching it upwards, creating a ferocious whirlpool laced with neon pink hearts. *'Water Claw:' The user slashes their water-covered hands, creating a torrent of water that engulfs their target. *'Conjuring Rain:' Ever since her younger years, Juvia has had the ability to conjure rain, although she has no control over it, the rain appearing to merely be dictated by her emotional state. *'Breathing Underwater:' Juvia has the ability to breathe underwater, as seen during the infiltration of the Tower of Heaven with Natsu, Gray and Lucy. Key: Pre Timeskip | Post Timeskip | Post Second Timeskip Gallery File:Juvia's Water Body Transformation .jpg|Water Body File:Water Bubbles.jpg|Water Bubble File:Water-Cane.gif|Water Cane File:Water Dome.gif|Water Dome File:Water-Jigsaw.gif|Water Jigsaw File:Water lock.gif|Water Lock File:Juvia's Water Slicer.gif|Water Slicer File:Water Nebula Anime.jpg|Water Nebula File:Juvia using Sierra.png|Sierra File:Water Cyclone.gif|Water Cyclone File:Wings of Love.gif|Wings of Love File:Water Claw.png|Water Claw Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Yandere Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Blood Users Category:Heat Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Tier 6